casters_networkfandomcom-20200213-history
Sister Knights - The Lost Princess
The Lost Princess is another side story for the Sister Knights series, set during Episode VII. It began production on the 2nd of April, 2018, and is written by Night★Fury Warrior. It focuses on the story of Amea Zaloudek Nerriss. Preview Later that evening, I was sitting on my bed looking at stuff on my HoloPad. My door creaked open, and I looked up to see Stella. “You called for me?” she quietly said, smiling. I giggled. “Thanks, Stella-chan,” She closed the door behind her, sitting down on my small bed. “Geeze, I forgot what the rooms here were like,” she whined, looking around at the rather small and bare room. “Well you guys usually share rooms, so you get the bigger ones,” I noted. “To be fair, that’s partly because most of the smaller rooms are already occupied,” she defended. I just smiled and rested my head on her shoulder. “Y’know what, fuck it. Follow me,” she got up, dragging me with her. “Though…grab a robe or something,” Glad you noticed, I thought, as I had been slightly scared that she was about to drag me out while I was only wearing underwear. I put a Jedi robe around myself and followed Stella out of the Praxeum. “Oohhhh, yay,” I laughed when I realised she was leading me to the Night Fury. It was actually the first time I had ever been on the famous black shuttle, and I looked around in awe since I didn’t realise it was nearly as luxurious as the Furious Destroyer. “Firstly, you hungry?” Stella asked. I nodded, realising I hadn’t eaten much. I sat down on a sofa as she made up a quick bit of food in the shuttle’s mini-kitchen. While it was being heated up, she took the chance to get changed in her room. She came out wearing a loose singlet top and somewhat baggy shorts that went down to her knees. When I realised she had also taken her shoes off, I quietly slipped my own shoes off and sighed with contempt at how soft the carpet was. “And this is supposed to be an attack shuttle?” I questioned. “Yeah, pretty much what I said when I first took over,” she laughed. She handed me a plate of food and sat down next to me with her own. A HoloScreen turned on with some random romcom from England, and we quietly ate our food. A few minutes later, once we had finished and Stella had put the plates aside to be washed, she turned the HoloScreen off and led me back to one of the two bedrooms on the shuttle. “So, you wanna talk about what’s been bothering you?” she asked. “R-Right…yeah… For a while, I’ve been having some random vision, mainly during fights and it makes me end up losing control and hurting someone. I thought I was free of it recently, but today…it happened again…and now one of my best friends here is stuck in the infirmary with burns. He fell unconscious when we got him there and hasn’t woken up, and I’m really worried,” I explained. Stella looked me over for a few seconds. “Sounds like it’s perhaps a traumatic memory that you’re remembering unconsciously, and whatever happened is causing you to fight it off even though it’s not really there,” she figured. “I guess…but when would I have been in that situation? Like, in the vision I see a bandit swinging a steel sword at me, and all around me is fire,” Stella thought for a moment. “Do you remember anything before you lived in East Medoua?” she asked. I shook my head. “I came to Medoua when I was only two years old. I have no memory of back then,” “Hmm…you said it happens when you fight?” I nodded. “I might have an idea. But…well, we’ll have to do it tomorrow. However, I don’t even know if I can do what I want…so…is it okay if I try it now?” she questioned. “…try what?” Category:Story Category:WIP Category:SH